The Angel Digidestined
by LiL PriNCeSs Me
Summary: Chap 8 UP!01 Fic. The Angel Digidestiend are the strongest of all the digidestined. Evil is out to destroy them before they realize their true powers. How will the Digidestined be able to save them and both worlds?
1. Chapter 1

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any other related characters.

This story takes place after the Dark Masters, but as of now Apocalymon never happened yet.

* * *

The Angel Digidestined

* * *

It seemed all the Digidestined ever did these days was walk. They walked through deserts, dense forests, beaches, mountains, and almost any type of terrain. Now they were in a forest. Everyone was hot, weary, and famished. It's been a few weeks since the defeated Piedmon. The Digidestined all thought they would be able to go home after the battle, but they were not able to. So they searched for a way. Izzy theorized there may be a reason for them not being transported back. What that reason was no one knew. So they searched for a way home.

"Tai, I'm tired. Can we take a rest?" Tai looked down at his little sister Kari.

"Let's keep going. We might find something up ahead," he said. He didn't mean to push everyone; he was worn out as well. He knew there wasn't anything to eat in this area. They looked the night before and to their dismay found nothing. The children all went to bed hungry. He just wanted to make sure that didn't happen again.

This irritated Matt. "Tai, everyone is tired and hungry. We need to take a rest," Matt said quite annoyed but tried not to yell by biting down on his teeth. They were walking all day. It was about time they took a break before someone collapsed.

"Yeah, I know. But we might-"

"Find something," Matt finished. "We might not. Let's just rest for a while. We all need it," now he was yelling. He glanced over at his brother who decided to rest under a near by tree with Mimi and their two digimon partners. The two of them looked exhausted. He couldn't believe how stupid and selfish Tai was being.

"Well I think-" Tai began and started to get annoyed at his friend. Why must he always question everything I do?

"I think Matt's right." Tai looked up at Sora. "We're all tired. Maybe we can find something to eat around here," She reasoned. Sora tried to keep the peace. Matt and Tai fought a lot, and she didn't think the team needed it. Tai looked down at his sister who looked back up at him with pleading eyes. Then he looked around at everyone else. They all looked drained.

"Okay."

Everyone was happy with their leader's decision. They found a clearing in the trees and decided to camp there for the night. "What luck, right by a lake," Gomamon cheered happily. The fury seal-like creature scampered over to the mass of water and dove in.

"I'm so tired," Mimi yawned and stretched out in the soft grass. "Why do we have to walk so much? This really stinks" the girl complained. Even though Mimi has changed and grown up a lot since they first arrived, she was still Mimi.

TK was walking by and heard Mimi's complaint and smiled at her. "So we can find our way home," He said optimistically.

TK was always cheery, except for when they were in a battle. He walked over to a tree and took a seat next to Kari in the shade, who was talking to Gatomon. Besides with their brothers, they stick together more then the others, mostly because they are closer in age. The two became good friends in their short time knowing each other.

"I got another one!" Izzy cheered as he pulled a fish out of the lake. Him and Matt were appointed to catch the fish for dinner. "Good, now we each have one for diner," Matt said as he and Izzy gathered the fish to cook them. At least they got to eat tonight. Throughout the day Matt worried that without food their digimon would not be able to digivolved in the event of an attack. At least now they could.

Later that night they all sat around the fire, except for TK and Kari. The youngest two were sleeping. "Tomorrow, we can go over to the other side of the lake," Tai instructed.

It didn't matter to Matt. Server was a huge continent. There was still so much unexplored territory. "Sure, why not," The blonde said sleepily from across the fire.

"Just as long as we don't walk all day," Mimi said half asleep and rubbed her eyes.

"Fine then it's settled," Tai said as he walked over to a tree and sat down against it. He had first watch tonight.

* * *

"So, these are the Digidestined," said a dark, creepy voice out of the darkness. "Ha. It should be easy to destroy them all. But first I must find which two of these pathetic humans are the Angel Digidestined." The voice faded out into the darkness.

* * *

The next day, they began another long and tedious walk. "I hope today won't be like yesterday," Sora thought to herself.

"Matt, are we going to do a lota walking today," TK. asked his big brother, Patamon lying atop the younger boy's green hat.

"Well, I hope not," he responded and looked up at Tai who was walking without a care in the world. How can he just go on like that?

"Oh, okay then." He rushed up to Kari and they began to talk.

"Aww, aren't they just so cute," Mimi began. "They make the cutest little couple."

Matt looked up at her, "Huh? What ya mean? They're only eight."

"Yeah, I know, but that's what makes it so cute."

He looked at the two if them. "They are kind of cute," he thought. Then he thought to himself, 'Damn, I'm hanging around her too much I'm starting to think like her. Like a girl!'

"But they're just kids." Matt laughed and kept walking.

"What's so funny," Tai asked. He turned to look at Matt.

"None of your business," the blonde replied. It was obvious Matt was still angry at his leader.

"Oh. Okay, fine then Matt. Be that way." They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

"Hmm. So they are the Angel Digidestined. Who would have known," The voice said.

"Master, don't under estimate them, it could be costly," said a weaker voice.

"When I need your advice I'll ask for it! Now shut up," he replied angrily. The smaller voice was quiet. "I'll make my move soon," he laughed quietly.

* * *

It was night, and everyone was getting ready to go to bed. Luckily this part of the forest had fresh fruit and berries. The digimon set off the gather dinner while the children prepared the campsite. The digidestined, not being from this world, let their partners be in charge of food since they knew what was good to eat and what was poisonous. "Matt, you have the first watch tonight," Izzy said.

"Okay, sure," Matt said not too thrilled. At least he didn't have to wake up in the middle of the night, so he didn't argue.

"Followed by myself, Joe, and Tai," Izzy continued. Everyone laid by the fire for warmth from the chill of the night. Except Matt. He sat against a tree keeping a watchful eye on his friends.

His eyes grazed over the children. Why were they still here? They saved the Digital World; they should be able to go home. Izzy had trued to contact Gennai a few times, to no avail. Finally the old man replied to the younger child's constant e-mails. All he was able to tell them was that he didn't know why they couldn't return home, but there must be a reason. Matt sighed.

Of course there was a reason, but what was it? Was there another evil digimon out there they had to fight? Matt was done with fighting. He and his friends were put in so much danger to save this world. He now knew why they had to do it, why they were chosen. But why was this responsibility theirs alone to bear?

"Matt, you're being awfully quiet." The blonde looked at his side. Gabumon sat next to him keeping him company and ready to spring into action if they were attacked. Matt smiled at his digimon. His partner was always at his side, and Matt cared deeply for his friend. When they did find their way home, would he ever see Gabumon again? His smile slowly faded and he took out his harmonica and started to play a sad song. Gabumon loved the sound of Matt's harmonica. He always felt at ease when he played. As Matt played, he unknowing lulled his baby brother to sleep.

* * *

"Tai. Tai wake up."

"Hmmm..." Tai opened his eyes to see Joe bent over him. "Oh, it's you," he managed to say. 'What time was it?'

"Glad to see you to. It's your turn," he said as he helped Tai up.

"Oh Yeah, right," Tai mumbled sleepily as he got to his feet.

"Okay, good night Tai," Joe said stretching out under by the dying fire.

"Night," Tai answered. Not ten minutes after Joe had wakened him up; Tai fell right back to sleep.

* * *

"Tai! You fell asleep again!"

Tai awoke with a start. "Huh?" It took Tai a few seconds to register what was going on. Matt was standing over the brunette furious.

"Tai, you can't fall asleep while on duty," Matt yelled at him. He had just woken up to see Tai fast asleep.

"Sorry, Matt. I was just so tired. I couldn't help myself," Tai defend himself. He stood up and stretched, he didn't realize how long he had been asleep. It felt as if he had just closed his eyes five seconds ago.

This only angered the blonde more. "Maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you didn't make us walk so much!" The yelling woke everyone else up.

"We didn't walk that much yesterday Matt!"

"Not again," Izzy said as he got up. Why did they have to wake up to Tai and Matt arguing?

"Just ignore them," Sora said stretching her arms behind her.

"Would you please quiet down, I'm trying to sleep," Mimi whispered rolling over.

"Here comes another wonderful, peaceful day," Joe said as he walked over to the river to splash some cold water on his face.

After everyone fully woke up, they stopped Matt and Tai's fight. "Okay you two, that's enough," Sora yelled as she pushed herself in between them. They just turned around, crossed their arms, and walked away. She sighed.

It was then, when Sora noticed TK. and Kari weren't at the camp site. "Hey, where's Kari and TK," she asked. Everyone looked around, but they were no where to be seen. Gatomon and Patamon were gone to.

"Kari," Tai called.

"TK," Matt yelled. There was no answer.

"Maybe they went to find something to eat," Mimi suggested.

* * *

To be continued...

Okay this is my first fic so please don't go to hard on me.


	2. Chapter 2

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. However I do own Virumon. If you would like to use him just ask, OK.

* * *

The Angel Digidestined - Part 2

* * *

"Kari, T.K!" There was no answer. There was no sign of them anywhere near the campsite.

"I don't think they went to get something to eat, Mimi," Palmon said with concern.

"No, no. That's exactly what they did," Tai said nervously. "I know Kari and T.K. would tell us if they were leaving, but Kari wouldn't want to wake us up. They probably left thinking they would be back before we woke up. They're just not back yet, that's all." He continued, trying to convince himself that's what happened.

Matt wasn't listening to Tai. All he could think about was his little brother and Kari in some sort of danger. If Tai would have done his job and stayed awake, he would have been able to warn the rest of the children of any strange digimon. Suddenly Matt shouted, "Tai! This is all your fault!"

Tai looked around and found Matt glaring at him. 'What? My fault? No way, it can't be.'

"What do you mean," he asked. He knew it was his own fault, but he couldn't admit it to himself yet.

"Tai, you fell asleep! You were supposed to be watching us! Now T.K. and Kari are missing because of you! This is all you fault! If anything happens to T.K., I'll never forgive you Tai!" He was yelling at the top of his lungs. 'He's right. It is my fault.' Tai thought.

"Hey, come on guys. Stop it. It wont do T.K. and Kari any good by just standing here fighting," Izzy said trying to calm everyone down. Right now they had to go in search of their small friends.

"Don't blame Tai, Matt. It's not his fault," Joe lied. He did think it was Tai's mistake. It was Tai's responsibility to be watching everyone while they slept. He would never voice this opinion out loud.

"But he...," Matt began but was interrupted by Tai.

"No, Matt's right. It is my fault," he said guiltily.

Everyone looked at him surprised, even Matt. "It was my job to make sure everyone was safe, but I let everyone down. I'm sorry. I let you guys down. I let you down Matt, but most of all, I let Kari and T.K. down." He was on the verge of tears.

"Tai...," Sora whispered sadly.

* * *

T.K. woke up. He wasn't in the forest with the safety of his friends anymore. He found himself in dark cell. The floor and walls were stone. The front wall was all metal rods with a cage door. 'Where am I? It's so cold. I'm scared. Where is everybody? Where are you Matt?' He thought to himself. The air was chilly, and T.K. shivered when he stood up. He looked around. Then he saw Kari.

"Kari," He whispered. She was still asleep. He shook her gently. "Kari, Kari wake up," he repeated.

"Hmmm... huh? T.K? Where are we? Where are the others," she asked adjusting to her surroundings.

T.K. looked around. "I dunno," he answered. There was no one else around. He could see another cell across from them, but it was empty.

Kari stood up, her knees shaky. "This place is creepy. How did we get here?"

"I dunno, and I don't think I wanna find out," he said, looking around at their strange new environment. There were a few small barred windows close to the ceiling that let in a minute amount of light.

"Me either," Kari whispered. She was scared. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep by the warm fire. How had they gotten here? What about everyone else? Were they okay, or captured as well?

"Well, you're going to find out anyway," said a dark creepy voice. At the sound of it Kari and T.K. huddled together in fear.

"Don't worry kids. There's nothing to be afraid of," said the voice, echoing off the frosty stone walls.

"W-Who...are...you." Kari trembled.

The voice laughed. T.K. and Kari just hugged each other tighter.

"W-what do you want," T.K. said trying to sound as brave as possible. He wanted to sound brave for Kari, but she could tell he was just as scared as she was.

A humanoid digimon appeared in the stairway leading down into the dungeon. His skin was grey and he had large black eyes. His silky green hair slicked back and stopped at the back of his neck. He stood at least seven feet tall. "My name is Virumon," the dark Digimon said while approaching them. "And you two are the Angel Digidestined," he continued.

"Huh? Angel... Digidestined," Kari asked confused.

"Yes, you are the Angel Digidestined. But I won't get into that now." He now reached the bars of the cell.

Then T.K. thought of something, "Hey, where's Patamon and the others?" Kari wanted to know as well and she looked up at him waiting for an answer.

"Your two pathetic little digimon are in good hands. Don't worry about them. But you should worry about your friends. Right now I have to concentrate on destroying them."

"NO!" T.K. and Kari yelled at the same time.

"Quite kids! Your yelling is gong to give me a headache. I'll be sure to make their deaths slow and painful. See ya two later. Bye-bye," and with that, Virumon left the room.

"I don't like this T.K. He's scary," Kari said.

"Me either. And he's kinda weird too," T.K. said.

"I hope Gatomon, Patamon, and the others will be okay," Kari said looking away worriedly.

"Yeah, me too Kari."

* * *

"It's all my fault."

The digidestined searched the area, but they found no sign of Kari, T.K., Gatomon, or Patamon. Now everyone was worried. "Tai, you gotta stop blaming yourself," Izzy said.

"They'll both be okay. You'll see," Sora reassured both Tai and Matt.

Matt was pacing back and forth nervously. He kept on snapping at people, so they just left him alone. Who would take T.K. and Kari? What did they want with them? They were just little kids! Matt stopped his pacing. He knew T.K. could take care of himself, but he was still just a little kid.

"Yeah, don't worry Matt. Patamon and Gatomon are with them. They can digivolve and protect them from any bad Digimon," Gabumon said trying to cheer up his friend.

"I know, but, what if they can't! What if something really bad happens? What if..." He was remembering when Gabumon couldn't digivolve last time T.K. needed him.

"Stop it Matt!" Mimi all of sudden yelled. "You gotta think positive. Please stop saying all those bad things. Think of the good things that can help them."

Everyone looked at her in shock. She rarely said anything like that. Most of the time anything that came out of her mouth was a complaint or something that made no sense to what they were talking about.

"Mimi's right. Instead of thinking about the bad things, let's do something about it. Let's go look for them," Agumon said.

"But we have no idea where to start. We have no clue to where they could be," Joe noted.

"So then we find some clues," Gomomon added as he climbed to Joe's shoulder.

"Right. We'll never find them just standing here and discussing it," Tentomon agreed.

"What are we waiting for," Sora said trying to encourage the group.

"Let's go," Izzy agreed. "We can use the digivices to locate them." They all pulled out there digivices and looked for a signal. Unfortunately, nothing showed up on them. So they all went out in search of the youngest two Digidestined.

* * *

To be Continued...

A/N ok guys. how did you like this one? I know its short.. Keep in mind that I wrote this late at night and I was tired. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own Virumon, Pyremon and Sadimon.

* * *

The Angel Digidestined - Part 3

* * *

The Digidestined walked through the woods. They searched high and low, but no sign of their small friends. And still nothing on the digivices.

"Hey, wait a minute," Izzy suddenly shouted. Everyone turned to the smartest member of their group.

"What's up Izzy," Joe asked the younger boy.

"Maybe if I can get in touch with Gennai, he could help us," He answered. Without waiting for an answer from any of his teammates, Izzy sat on the ground and placed his laptop on his lap.

"Great idea Izzy," Sora said. They all agreed. Tai and Matt weren't too thrilled. They wanted to continue searching, but they figured Gennai could probably help them.

Izzy opened his lab top to see if Gennai had e-mailed him recently. No such luck. Then Izzy e-mailed Gennai telling him their problem. The red head began to type furiously. "Let's just hope he gets my e-mail in time," Izzy said to no one in particular.

Joe was crouching next Izzy watching him over his shoulder. 'Well, I think it's obvious that T.K. and Kari didn't wander off. They must have been kidnapped.'

The blue haired boy looked over at Matt, then at Tai. Matt was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, and Tai was sitting on a log with his head resting in his hands. 'Poor guys. I wonder what they are thinking about. Tai has been so somber, and Matt, on the other hand, has been so irritated. I hope we find them soon.'

* * *

"I wonder what happened to Virumon," Kari thought out loud.

"I dunno. I hope he doesn't come back. But what about the others? and Patamon? I just wanna get out of here," T.K. held back his tears, and turned around so Kari didn't know he was crying. But she knew, and she was also crying.

Out of nowhere, they heard that all too familiar voice. "Hello kids. How is everything?" Kari and T.K. turned around to see Virumon, but their attention quickly turned to what was behind him.

"Gatomon!"

"Patamon!"

They looked entirely drained and weak. They were being carried in by two unfamiliar, but big and scary Digimon. "Oh no, Gatomon." Kari run up to the front of their cell, followed by T.K.

"What did you do to them," T.K. demanded.

"Nothing that concerns you, little boy," The big Digimon holding Patamon sneered. He was obviously a fire type digimon, resembling a lion standing upright on its hind legs. His fur looked like flames as if it was constantly on fire. The other digimon restraining Gatomon looked just as mean. Unlike the other digimon, this was looked more like a dragon or a lizard. He too stood on his back two legs and had large spikes going down his back. He was covered in green scales and had large sharp claws. T.K. backed away.

Virumon said nothing, but just smiled as he held up something in his hand. It took Kari and T.K. a minute to figure out what it was. Then both their eyes widened when they realized they wee missing two very important items.

"Hey, that's our tags and crests! Give them back," Kari yelled.

"And our Digivices too," T.K. added. They didn't notice that they were gone.

"Now, you're pathetic Digimon can't digivolve and save you!" he laughed. T.K. and Kari just stared at their Digimon miserably.

"There is nothing you or you're friends can do. Oh yeah that reminds me. You two find the rest of the Digidestined and destroy them," Virumon commanded.

"Yes, sir," they responded in unison and left with Gatomon and Patamon in their arms.

"No don't," Kari pleaded.

* * *

"Hey everyone, come quick, I got an e-mail from Gennai," Izzy shouted. Everyone ran up to him and gathered around the small boy.

"It says, Dear Digidestined," He read, "It looks like you got a real problem. It reminds me of a prophecy I once read. I'm looking for it now. Come over and I will explain everything over cocoa and cookies-"

He was interrupted by Mimi. "Yummy, cocoa and cookies," she squealed.

"Mimi," everyone shouted. "What," she asked.

Izzy shook his head and turned to finished the letter, "Come as quick as you can, if I remember right, we don't have much time. Yours truly Gennai' Well, that's it guys."

"We don't have much time for what," Tai yelled. 'Great' he thought. 'Now we have another dumb prophecy.'

"I don't know, but the quicker we get to Gennai's house, the better," Izzy replied.

"All right then What are we waiting for? Let's go," Matt yelled and started to walk. Everyone followed. Gomamon remembered the way, so he led.

The children walked for what seemed like hours, but in reality it may have only been forty-five minutes. As they neared the lake were Gennai resided, Agumon thought he had heard something.

"Crimson Punch!"

"Hey watch out," Agumon yelled. Gomamon, now alert by the warning of his friend, saw the attack coming and pushed Joe to the ground. The attack just missed the pair.

Then out popped the two Digimon that had Gatomon and Patamon imprisoned earlier.

"Hey, what's the big idea," Gomamon yelled.

"That's Sadimon and Pyremon. They both are bad ultimate Digimon and you don't wan to get on their bad sides. You better watch out for Sadimon's Crimson Punch, and Pyremon's Inferno Lightening," informed Tentomon.

"Biyomon Digivolve," Sora cried. The Digimon all began to Digivolve.

Agumon digivolve to... Greymon

Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon

Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon

Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon

Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon

Palmon digivolve to... Togemon

"Nova Blast "

"Inferno Lightening "

"Greymon," Tai yelled. Pyremon's Inferno Lightening was a direct hit on Greymon.

"Digivolve again," Izzy yelled. All the kids' crests began to glow.

Greymon digivolve to... MetalGreymon

Garurumon digivolve to... WereGarurumon

Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon

Kabuterimon digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon

Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudamon

Togemon digivolve to... Lillymon

They all began to fight. Now it was six ultimate Digimon against two ultimate.

"It's too much. We better retreat," yelled Sadimon.

"You're right. We'll be back. Oh. and don't worry about you're little friends, they're in good hands," Pyremon said.

"What? What did you say," Matt yelled.

"Where are they? Get back here," Tai screamed running after them. Matt followed.

Joe ran up and caught Matt's arm, and Sora got Tai's. Tai was still yelling at the two Digimon.

"Come on Tai, let's get going. At least we know who's got them. Maybe now it will be easier to find them," Sora said. Matt and Tai struggled to get loose, but it was no use. Anyway, the two Digimon disappeared as quick as they came.

* * *

"Pyremon. Sadimon. Did you destroy the Digidestined," Virumon asked.

The two looked at each other and back at their master. "No master. We..."

"What? You were supposed to kill them," Virumon shouted.

"But the Digimon digivolved to ultimate. We couldn't destroy them all at once," Pyremon explained.

"See, you can't beat them," Kari yelled with new confidence.

"Yeah. There's no way you can ever beat us. You'll see, they'll come and save us and kick your butts," T.K. shouted.

"Shut up before I-" He paused then thought for a moment. "Hmmm, it looks like I'm going to have to approach this thing differently," He said and turned and grinned devilishly at T.K. and Kari.

Their new found confidence vanished. Virumon began to laugh and Sadimon and Pyremon joined in. Kari and T.K. just huddled together in fear and wondered what they had in stored for them.

* * *

To be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

1 Disclaimer: I don't own thing Digimon. I do own Virumon, Sadimon, and Pyremon.

* * *

The Angel Digidestined - Part 4

* * *

"What do you mean? We need to know where they're keeping them," Tai shouted.

"Yea, I know, but-" Sora started.

"Listen, let's just get to Gennai's house before those digimon come back and attack us," Izzy interrupted.

"I agree with Izzy," Joe said nervously. The last thing they all needed right now was another fight amongst themselves.

Matt did not care. All he wanted was to get his brother back. "But we need to follow them to find T.K and Kari!" Matt yelled back.

"I wish everyone would just stop fighting!" Mimi cried.

"Okay guys that's enough! If we can get to Gennai's house, we'll find out where T.K and Kari are. Then we can find out how we can help them. And Gennai can show us that prophecy he was talking about." Izzy reasoned.

"Come on guys, lets go," Sora said quietly trying to convince them to go.

"Fine, after we find out what that dumb prophecy means, then we go after them," Matt commanded. Tai also agreed. So they continued their way to Gennai's in an uncomfortable silence.

'I can't believe this.' Matt thought. 'T.K and Kari are in real danger, and these guys wanna go see that old geezer! I really hope they're okay. But I just wish I could be there for T.K. He's got to be strong. I got to be strong for him too.' Matt looked over at Tai. He looked just as angry as he did. 'Man, I never saw Tai so upset before. I keep forgetting Kari is missing too.'

Tai just stared straight ahead not really paying much attention to what was going on around him. He wanted to get to Gennai's house quick so they could rescue Kari and T.K.

'Why doesn't anyone wanna help me, well except maybe Matt.' He looked over at Matt. Then Matt turned away quickly so Tai wouldn't notice that he was looking at him. He turned hid head around and they continued walking.

Tai was lost in thought for a moment until Gomomon came to a stop and cheered, "This is the place." He looked up and saw the great big lake where Gennai's house was located.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Tai walked straight towards the lake, followed by Matt. Everyone else followed. The water split into two, and revealed the stairs leading to the house.

When they reached the lake floor they expected to see Gennai waiting for them, but he was no where in sight. "Gennai, are you home," Mimi held her hands over her mouth and called out.

Gennai walked from out of his house and behind the kids. "Hello children, and how are you today," Gennai said happily. All of them jumped in surprise.

"Not too good," Sora started her hand over her heart.

"T.K and Kari are missing. We came to you for help. You said you had a prophecy for us?" Izzy continued.

Gennai stood in his place quiet for a few moments then cleared his throat. "Oh yes, the prophecy," Gennai seemed distracted.

The children started at the old man expectantly. "Aren't you going to show it to us," Tai said impatiently.

"Yes, this way," Gennai answered. He walked towards his house and went inside, and the others followed. When they reached the main room, Gennai stopped in his tracks.

"Well," Matt said losing his patience. "Where is it?"

The old man stood with his hands behind his back and his eyes closed. "Well, I umm... I forgot."

"What," everyone yelled.

"How can you forget!" Tai yelled. This was really starting to annoy him. How could this old man be so forgetful?

"I forgot where I put it." Gennai simply answered. Everyone just sighed and sat down at the table.

* * *

"Master, what do you mean? A different approach," asked a confused Sadimon.

"These two brats' Digimon are strong, stronger then the rest. Of course there's MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon, but they are megas. MagnaAngemon and Angewomon are the strongest ultimates. In their mega forms they're stronger then Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon. Their combined powers are strong, almost as strong as mine. If they learn to digivolve to their mega forms and their powers continue to grow, they might be able to defeat me. Then they will face my master. They won't be able to defeat him of course, but there might be a slight chance that they could. Only in their mega forms they can do that, for he is his truly evil. But I will not give them the chance to digivolve to their next stages and defeat us. What I will do is control their power and turn them against their friends," Virumon explained.

"But how, how can you turn them against them all," Pyremon asked.

"Simple, I have their crests and digivices in my possession. You see, the Angel Digidestined are different from the rest. They posses a greater power then other six that they themselves can't comprehend. The crests of Hope and Light are strong and full of the power of goodness and purity. The other crests are powered by the power in those annoying kid's hearts. But the crest of Light gives light to the Digital World, and the crest of Hope continues to shine no matter how darkness, that would be us, tries to hide it. It really is sickening you know," Virumon explained.

"But if their crests are so powerful with goodness, how can they be used to help us," Sadimon questioned.

"Just let me finish," Virumon sneered. "Now, we give the children the crests opposite of their own."

Virumon saw the confused expressions on his cronies' faces and continued to explain. "You see, if the crest of Light gives this pathetic world light, then the crest of Darkness will darken this world with evil. The same will happen with the crest of Hope. Its opposite will give despair. All we have to do is make the children wear the evil crests. They will become possessed by their evil powers and will no longer be innocent and pure," a smile started to spread across Virumon's face as he finished his sentence and started to laugh manically.

Two weaker digimon watched their master and looked to eachother. They knew that this would be theend of the Digidestined.

* * *

The Digidestined all sat around the table eating and drinking while Gennai was in the other room searching for the prophecy that would help them find their two small friends and their Digimon partners.

"What's taking him so long," an impatient Tai said as patiently as he could.

"You need to relax Tai and enjoy the cookies and cocoa," Mimi said with her mouthful of chocolate chip cookies. Tai just shook his head. Agumon looked up at his human partner.

"Cheer up Tai! Gennai will find that prophecy and we'll bring Kari and T.K back safe and sound."

Tai looked down at him and tried to smile. "Yeah, I really hope so."

"Everyone I found it," Gennai yelled as he walked in the room.

"Great. Let's see it," Matt almost screamed. Everyone sat up as Gennai started to flip though a big, old, brown book.

"I.. er... um... I.. seemed.. to-have-lost-the-page.. here...Oh.. ah... here it is. The Angel Digidestined."

* * *

T.K and Kari sat huddled together in their dark, cold cell. "I wonder if Patamon and Gatomon are okay," T.K thought for not having seen his digi pal since Sadimon and Pyremon had carried them in a while ago.

"I hope they're all right. They should be. They're strong. Right T.K?" Kari asked T.K, hoping he'd agree.

"Yeah Kari. We can't give up hope. No matter how bad things get, we have to stay strong for everyone. For Patamon, for Gatomon, for Matt and Tai, and everyone else. They're counting on us to be. We can't let them down."

T.K felt as if he had to be brave for Kari. Ever since the battle with Piedmon and Sora left him to protect Kari, he felt he had to keep her safe and be strong for her. He'd keep that promise forever.

"I'm worried about Tai and the others. I wonder what they are doing right now," Kari thought.

"They're probably trying to find us right now," T.K said sleepily.

"Yeah, that's it. We'll be outa here in...just...a...lil...bit." The two youngest Digidestined fell asleep talking to each other for they were worn out from the previous events.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

1Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I own Virumon, Sadimon, and Pyremon.

* * *

The Angel Digidestined- Part 5

* * *

"Angel Digidestined," Joe asked a little confused. "Are the Angel Digidestined T.K and Kari?"

"Yes, smart boy you are. Don't you want me to finish," Gennai asked looking up from the book.

"Yeah, sorry Gennai," Tai said as he pounded Joe's head.

"Owh," Joe said rubbing his head were tai had just hit him.

"Anyway, The Hope and Light of the Digital world will disappear and will be possessed by evil. The darkness will engulf the light and all hope will be lost. The Digidestined will need courage and friendship to hold them together, but if one is not in harmony with all the rest, hope will be lost forever. If courage, friendship, love, knowledge, sincerity, and reliability can stand together the light will shine and hope will be restored.

"But for there is a greater evil and will try to darken the light and conceal hope for power. If this evil succeeds, the end of the digital world will occur. But if light pulls through and shines with hope, they will overcome the darkness and all will be saved."

"Wow, so that's it? Umm, what is that supposed mean," Mimi asked still eating the cookies.

"It's simple really," Izzy started. "Hope and Light must be T.K and Kari since those are their crests. The prophecy states they will disappear, which they already did. It also says that courage, friendship, love, knowledge, sincerity, and reliability can stand together. That would be the rest of us-"

"Since those are our crests," Mimi said proudly.

"Yeah, it-" Izzy began.

"Izzy, what does the rest of the stuff mean," Tai interrupted the boy once more.

"I was getting to that. It says hope and light will be possessed by evil and will be lost. My guess is that Kari and T.K will be taken over by evil or something and-" Izzy trailed off.

Gennai stood there his hands behind his back with a smile and cleared his throat. "Good Izzy. You deciphered it well," he said.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second!" Matt stood up. "Does this mean T.K and Kari are evil?" Matt pounded his fist on the table.

"Well, I don't know, but that's what I can gather from reading the prophecy," Izzy said. He took a seat next to Gennai and read the prophecy over to himself from the book.

"Well then, what are we sitting around here for? We got to save them," Tai yelled.

"But how? We don't even know where they are. Calm down," Sora said.

"Well, maybe Gennai knows," Tai snapped.

* * *

"You know what to do." The room was dark except for the small amount of dim light shining on a humanoid digimon who was kneeling in the middle of the room.

"Yes, my lord," answered the servant and looked up from his spot on the floor.

"Those kids will not defeat me and I will make sure if it. Do you have the crests?"

"Yes master, right here. Who would you like me to start with?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter, you choose. Just as long as the job gets done." With that the servant nodded in response and pushed himself up and turned to leave.

"Um Virumon, one moment." said the voice.

"Yes master," Virumon answered turning around.

"Don't fail me," the voice warned dangerously.

"I won't, I assure you." Virumon left the corridors.

"Hmm, this better work. They are strong and will prove to be valuable allies. Oh well, if it doesn't, I'll just destroy them all!" He broke out into a laugher.

* * *

It was gloomy and damp in the cell. Kari was sound asleep, but not T.K. He sat huddled against the wall holding his knees to his chest, keeping a watchful eye on the sleeping girl in front of him. He was so tired, but he didn't want to go to sleep. He had to stay up and protect Kari. He didn't want anything to happen to her. His head fell forward for a second, but he jerked it right back up. 'I can't go to sleep now. I need to stay up. Kari needs me. But I'm so tired. Oh Patamon, I hope you're okay.'

The boy's head was full of thoughts. He couldn't take being in that dark and creepy cell anymore. He hated not knowing if Patamon and Gatomon were all right. Why weren't Tai and the others there to help them yet?

"Matt, where are you? I need you," T.K sobbed. He buried his head in his knees and started to bawl quietly. "I'm so scared Matt. I don't think I can be strong anymore," he cried, his words muffled because his face was covered.

T.K jumped up when he heard the big, heavy door at the top of the stairs open. There was Virumon in the doorway. "Hello T.K. Did you have a nice nap," he asked smiling.

T.K stood there and wiped the tears from his face. "Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat," he asked obviously pretending to be nice. Still, T.K did not answer him.

"Why T.K I'm hurt. Why won't you talk to me?" Virumon asked badly faking to be upset. "I have a surprise for you. Today is the big day."

"Big day?" T.K asked confused.

"Ah, he speaks. You and your pretty little friend over there are going to work for me now," Virumon answered. The both of them looked at Kari and then back at each other.

"What? We'll never work for you," T.K said standing his ground.

"Well kid, you don't have much of a say in the matter."

Unknown to the two in the room, there was a shadow watching them from the window of the cell. "This is horrible," he whispered. "I knew it was them. I must find the others." And with that, he was gone.

By this time Kari woke up and saw Virumon standing outside the bars. "Virumon? T.K what's going on," she asked as she got up and ran to her friend. T.K didn't answer her.

"Don't worry about it Kari, you'll see soon enough," he laughed. Kari moved closer to T.K who was looking up at Virumon with fear in his eyes.

* * *

"Tai! If Gennai knew where they were he would've told us by now," Sora yelled.

He looked down. "Yeah, I know. But he seems to know everything. I'm just upset right now. Sorry Gennai," Tai said and turned to Gennai. He did not answer.

"Gennai," Agumon asked.

"We have another visitor," The old man said.

"What? Someone is out there? How do you know," Joe asked.

"The water separated," Gennai simply said and walked out of the room. Everyone turned to the window and saw that all the fish that were swimming by and all the water had disappeared. Then they followed Gennai outside.

"It was T.K and Kari. They aren't here are they," he asked looking around.

"What? What do you mean," Matt asked and bent down to his level.

"They're not here," Elecmon asked again.

"No, they're not," Sora said confused. 'What was he saying?'

"Well, the other morning I was minding my own business catching some fish. Then I heard something behind the bushes. Someone was talking. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but it didn't matter to me. So I just kept on fishing. Then I thought I heard one of them say T.K, and the only person I know with that name was, well, T.K. So I decided to go over and take a look. I thought I would find T.K and Patamon and say hi to them. Well, I did find two big digimon that I recognized as Sadimon and Pyremon-" he was interrupted by Izzy.

"Those were the two we fought," he said.

"Yea they were," Biyomon concluded.

"Then when they turned around, it looked like they were each carrying two things. I couldn't make them out at first, but it looked like they were T.K and Patamon, and Kari and Gatomon. But wasn't sure, so I followed them. They led me to a castle. After a lot of looking around, I finally found a window. I saw two small figures inside a dark room. Then I saw that they were Kari and T.K-" he was interrupted again.

"Are they okay? What were they doing," Tai called out.

"When I was there, Kari was sleeping, and T.K was sitting next to her. Not long after I found them, a digimon entered the room and started to talk to T.K-" again, he was interrupted.

"What did he say to him," Matt yelled.

"I'm getting to that. He said something about today being the day when they would work for him-" he was interrupted for a third time.

"What," everyone yelled.

"It's the prophecy," Izzy concluded.

"Elecmon, please tell us where this place is," Tai pleaded.

"Of course, that's why I came here. Hurry, we don't have much time. You must follow me," He said and started for the stairs. The others followed.

"Thanks Gennai," Sora called back to him.

"Yea, and thanks for the cookies and cocoa," Mimi yelled, and they were out of sight.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I own Virumon, Sadimon, and Pyremon.

* * *

The Angel Digidestined

Part 6

* * *

"T.K. what's going on," Kari asked frightened

"I'm not really sure," he answered.

"Let me fill you in Kari," Virumon said. "You and T.K. are going to work for me."

"What? We won't work for you! You can't make us," she yelled.

"Oh yes I can. And after you become my slaves, you will destroy your friends," he laughed.

"No," the two kids yelled together.

* * *

"Elecmon, are you sure we're going the right way," Tai yelled as the group followed the little red digimon.

"Yes, I'm sure. We're getting close, hurry up," he called back to them. They found themselves in a forest, nothing unusual about it, just a forest.

"Can we please rest for a while, my feet are killing me," Mimi whined. No one answered her, they kept up their fast pace. "Or can we at least go a little slower," she reasoned. Everyone ignored her. Mimi sighed in defeat.

"It's there! Right over that hill," Elecmon yelled. Everyone directed their attention to the hill in front of them.

"There? Come on let's go," Tai yelled. He started running and singled for the others to follow.

"This is it," Sora asked as they approach what seemed to be a castle type structure.

"It sort of looks like Myotismon's castle," Gomomon observed.

"Yea, that's it. That's Virumon's lair," Election answered.

"Wait, who's Virumon. You failed to mention him before," Izzy asked.

"Virumon is a very evil digimon. Sadimon and Pyremon work for him. He is feared by many digimon, and causes them great suffering and pain. He enjoys their agony. As soon as I saw the digimon enter the cell, I knew it was him. I've never seen him before, but I could just tell," Elecmon explained with a shiver.

"This way, come on. We need to find a way in," Elecmon said.

"Wait, don't we need a plan," Joe asked.

"Well, not really. We don't have much of a choice but to fight. And there is no time to think of a plan, unless you wanna fight Kari and T.K.," Elecmon finished.

Everyone just sort of stood there for a moment and then Matt broke the silence, "Elecmon, show us how to get in there."

* * *

"So, who would like to go first," Virumon asked. The two children stared up at him. "Ah, come on. Don't make me choose for you," he whined. Still, there was no response from either one of them. He sighed, "Okay, I guess we're going to have to do it this way."

He pointed to T.K., "Eeny meeny miny mo-"

The kids looked at each other in shock, "I can't believe it. What a goof ball," T.K. said. Kari couldn't help but release a small giggle.

Outside, the Digidestened were watching from the same window Elecmon had been at earlier. Tai looked down at his sister. He was relieved to see her unharmed and giggling, and T.K. too. Matt let out a sigh when he saw his brother standing next to Kari.

"Okay, so how do we get them out of there," Joe asked.

"-My mother says to pick the very best and that is you. Y-O-U," Virumon stopped and his finger pointed to Kari. "It's your lucky day Kari! It looks like you're going first," he laughed.

"No, I won't let you," T.K. yelled and ran in front of Kari with his arms outstretched as if by doing that can block any attempt Virumon made for the girl.

"Oh T.K., will you ever learn," Virumon asked as he opened the door to the cell. "I will not tolerate disobedience. Now get out of my way," He roared and slapped T.K. so hard it whirled him around and knocked him to the floor.

"Oh my god," Sora gasped as she clapped her hands to her face.

It took everything Matt had not to jump in there and beat the hell out of that digimon. "Why that son of a-" he started and grabbed the bars. "If he touches him again, I swear I'll kill him with my bear hands," Matt growled.

Agumon looked over at his partner, he saw that his face was full of disgust. "Do you think we should make our move now," he asked. Tai looked over at everyone and nodded. "Let's go."

"T.K.," Kari yelled and ran over to him. "Are you okay," she asked and bent on the ground beside him.

He sat on the ground holding his stinging cheek and fighting back tears. "Yea, I'm okay," he sniffed.

Virumon walked over and smiled at the pair. "Now Kari, do as I say like a good little girl," he said and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the young boy.

"Don't worry. This wont hurt a bit," Virumon chuckled.

"T.K. help," Kari yelled.

"I'm coming Kari," the boy said as he got up and ran over to the digimon and his friend. Before he could reach them, there was a big blast through the wall.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Super Shocker!"

"What is this," Virumon yelled as he shielded himself from the flying debris. The smoke cleared and to their surprise, the rest of the Digidestined were standing there ready to fight.

"Matt!"

"T.K.!"

"Tai," Kari yelled still in Virumon's hold.

"Kari!"

"Ahh, I can't believe you found my lair. No matter, this is even better. Now that you're here you can witness as I turn these two into my slaves. And it saves me, well them, the trouble of looking for you to destroy you," Virumon laughed.

Now since everyone was right in front of her, Kari's confidence returned and she kicked Virumon. "Ow, that hurt you little brat!"

He dropped her, and she ran towards T.K. and the two of them started to run towards everyone else, but something pulled them back.

"Hey," the two of them yelled surprised. They were lifted off the ground and Virumon walked up to them, "I hope you didn't forget about your old friends."

The two turned to see Sadimon and Pyremon snickering. They struggled to get loose, but it was no use.

"Let them go Virumon," Tai yelled.

"Or else what? It seems I'm in control here. As long as these two are in my possession, you can't attack. If you do, you have no clue what my cronies might do to your little friends here now do you," he chuckled.

Tai clenched his fists. He glanced over at Kari and T.K. struggling in the digimon's arms.

"Tai, do you what me to digivolve? I can digivolve you know," Agumon asked. Tai started to sweat as he glared at Virumon. He wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't take the chance of those two getting hurt.

Agumon stared at Tai waiting for an answer. "Tai?"

"I don't know," He finally screamed.

Virumon laughed at the confused boy. "It looks like I win," he said.

"What? No way," Sora yelled.

"Virumon, I-" Matt was cut off as something grabbed his arms. "Hey," he yelled as he tried to yank out of its hold.

"What's going on," Izzy yelled. All the Digidestined and their digimon were attacked by weeds from the wall.

"Pepper Breath," Agumon yelled, but the attack had no effect on the over grown plant. The others tried their luck, but each had the same result as Agumon.

"Eww, it's slimy," Mimi squeaked as it wrapped around her small waist.

"What are we going to do? Our attacks don't work on this thing," Biyomon yelled as she struggled in the tangling weeds. All the Digidestined and their partners were restrained by the plant and being pulled towards the wall. Virumon laughed at the pathetic sight.

"Let them go," Kari yelled from Pyremon's arms.

Virumon turned and walked up to her, "You see now sweetie, if I did that, they would get in the way. And we wouldn't want them to do that now do we?"

She glared up at the digimon, trying to look brave and show him she wasn't scared of him. Unfortunately, he saw right through her.

"Now, shall we get on with it," He asked and pulled out the crest of darkness. Pyremon tightened his grip on the small girl as she squirmed to get free. Virumon walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Virumon, get way from her," Tai yelled struggling in the weed.

He paid him no mind and put the crest around Kari's neck.

"No," T.K. yelled still in Sadimon's grasp.

Darkness fell around Kari and Pyremon let go of her. She fell to the floor and kneeled with her face to the ground. She looked like she was suffocating. The other digidestined looked on helplessly as she was being consumed by evil. After a couple of seconds, she stopped struggling and stood up. She was surrounded by a dark mist. She looked basically the same physically, but her face was drained of its softness, warmth, and light. Instead, it was fiery and intimidating. Her hair fell away from her face revealing her eyes. They were deep red, full of darkness and evil. She turned to the Digidestined and smiled wickedly.

"Kari," a stunned Tai asked. She stared at him and laughed.

"Kari, no," T.K. sobbed.

The Digidestined stared at her in shock. Virumon was over come with joy as the girl sneered at her friends. "Wow! This is great," he squealed. He then turned to T.K. and laughed. "It's your turn now boy," he snickered.

"No," T.K. yelled. He kicked and screamed trying to get away from Sadimon.

"Stay away. Leave him alone," Matt yelled and desperately tried to free himself from the plant.

Virumon held up the crest of Despair and put it around T.K's neck. Soon he was in the same state Kari was in just a minute ago. Almost as soon as it started, T.K. stood up engulfed in the dark mist. His face was pale and lost all its cheer and innocence. His eyes were dark blue, icy cold and full of sorrow and despair. He walked over to Kari and Virumon, and they bowed down to Virumon.

"Yes, now the Angel Digidestined are under my power. I will rule the Digital world and your world," he laughed enthusiastically. The others watched on in horror. "Now my slaves, destroy the remaining Digidestined."

They rose and walked to the Digidestined and their partners in the weeds.

"T.K., Kari. Please don't do it," Sora pleaded.

"Sorry Sora, but we're only doing what our master tells us to," T.K. said. His voice was dreary.

"But you guys, we're all friends here. How can you listen to him and destroy us," Joe tried to reason.

"We're not your friends anymore. You are nothing to us," Kari said. They approached them and then suddenly stopped.

"What? Why did you stop," Virumon yelled.

"Virumon, we can't destroy them without our digimon," Kari said annoyed.

"Oh right. Sadimon, Pyremon, fetch Gatomon and Patamon," he ordered. The two went off and Kari sighed impatiently

* * *

To be continued..

* * *

. 

Ok.. maybe that wasn't the best, but hey, im only human. please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I own Virumon, Sadimon, and Pyremon.

A/N: this is for Tara, Thanks for emailing me you made me start working on this again.

Sorry guys. I got lazy. And I started a job and school and I was just sooo busy. Hopefully it won't take me so long anymore.

* * *

The Angel Digidestined- Part 7

* * *

The room was dark and cold. The two angel digimon have been locked up for what seemed like hours since they last saw their young human partners. Gatomon was sitting in the corner trying to devise a plan of escape, while Patamon was flying anxiously around the door. She looked over at the rodent-like digimon when he suddenly stopped flying and landed on the ground with a small whimper.

"I feel funny," the flying pig said. The white cat nodded, agreeing that she too had the same feeling. "It's Kari. Something's wrong."

Patamon let out a distressed sigh. He feared for his chosen child as well. "I know. T.K. too. I hope they're okay."

Suddenly, the door opened and startled the two weak digimon. Sadimon and Pyremon walked in smiling. Gatomon had a strong feeling that she knew something was wrong with Kari, but she did not know exactly what it was.

"What happened to Kari," She demanded.

Sadimon laughed, "You'll find out soon enough." The two ultimate digimon walked over the weaker digimon and picked them up.

"Hey, where are we going?" Patamon struggled in Sadimon's arms. The bigger digimon simply ignored him and they were carried back to Kari and T.K.'s cell.

When the two Digimon saw their partners and the rest of their friends they realized a lot has been going on while they were trapped in their prison. Virumon smirked.

"Gatomon, Patamon. Please come and join us," he said motioning for Sadimon and Pyremon to put then down and let them come on their own. When the two were released they looked at each other puzzled, then they looked at their partners.

"Kari, what happened to you," Gatomon asked. This was the first time she had seen Kari since the other day, and she looked so different. Kari just smiled, "Nothing happened, I just realized I was on the wrong side all this time."

"The wrong side? What do you mean," Gatomon asked puzzled.

"Oh Gatomon," Kari started and walked a circle around her partner, "You are so naive." The confused cat like digimon just stared back at the girl. Kari was not acting like her usual self.

"Now listen, you are my partner right? And you've got to do what I tell you to right? So, I want you to destroy them," the young girl said with a smirk and pointed to the other children.

"What? Kari are you crazy," Gatomon responded in shock. Kari would never tell her to do something like this. She would not even joke about it. Patamon was looking at Kari wide eyed then turned to T.K. "T.K.," he asked the young boy, "What is she talking about?"

T.K. looked at the rodent and replied grimly, "Patamon kill the rest of the digidestined." Patamon gasped and flew over to the young blonde boy. "T.K. you're a digidestined. So is Kari. They are you're friends."

The boy's face was expressionless. When he spoke, he sounded as if he was some sort of zombie. "I have no friends."

"T.K. that's not true!" The young boy looked over at the digidestined. His older brother Matt was trying to free himself in desperation. "You gotta remember T.K. We're all your friends. We're fighting to save the digital world. Please T.K. remember!" The digidestined of friendship was struggling with tears in his eyes. He could not believe that the boy standing in front of him was his cheerful little brother.

The youngest digidestined just stared at Matt with the same cold expressionless face. Kari smirked. "Give it a rest Matt." Virumon was so proud he could explode with joy.

Matt's stomach turned to ice by the coldness and lifelessness of his brother. This was not him, it couldn't be. T.K. was always so cheery and full of life. He had to do something.

"Now, Gatomon kill them," Kari said with a smirk. The cat stood there motionless. She didn't know what to do. Gatomon always did what Kari asked of her, but this was too much. She couldn't kill the rest of her friends.

"No."

Kari whirled around and glared at the white cat. "What," she asked with disbelieve in her voice.

Gatomon stood her ground. "No Kari. You might be my chosen child, but they are my friends. They are your friends too. I can't kill them." She was looking down glaring at the floor. "And right now, you are not Kari!" The digimon ran over to the other digidestined and used her claws to break the weeds and set them free. Gatomon, already being at the champion level, was strong enough to rip apart the wild plants.

"No! What the hell is wrong with you," Virumon yelled as the cat easily shred the vines. "You are supposed to obey her!"

The other digimon took advantage of this time and digivolved. The now champion digimon were ready to fight, and if needed digivolve again. Gatomon and Patamon took their place along side their comrades. Tai stared at his friends and the evil digimon. He knew what needed to be done, no matter how much he'd hate it. "Everyone run!"

Ready for battle, the digimon turned confused to their unofficial leader. "Tai, we can fight. We need to get T.K and Kari back," Greymon growled back at his partner.

The brunette shook his head. Visions of previous encounters with old enemies flashed through his head of when their digimon were too tired or not strong enough to fight. He knew what would happen, and he could not risk it. Besides, he did not know how these new 'crests' on T.K. and Kari worked. He did not want to risk hurting his sister or young companion and needed advice.

About ten feet away from him, another digidestined strongly disagreed with him. "Garurumon, get T.K," Matt yelled ignoring Tai's command to retreat. The wolf digimon looked from Tai to his partner. Even though Tai did not give his reasons for wanting to leave, Garurumon understood, and agreed with his unofficial leader. After Matt and Tai exchanged a few words, the blonde realized that his partner has sided with Tai and decided to take matters into his own hands.

Virumon was fuming. His plan went terribly wrong. Pyremon and Sadimon were standing in front of the two evil digidestined, guarding them from the rest. He could not loose them, not now. Kari and T.K. were both standing bored and uninterested. "Gatomon! Patamon! I command you to get over here right now!"

"I agree with Tai. We don't know what we're dealing with now. We should leave," Izzy warned the rest of the remaining digidestined. Joe and Sora grabbed Matt and hoisted him on Birdramon then hopped on themselves. He struggled to get free, but they held him tight. At the same time, Togemon held Mimi, and Izzy climbed up on Kabuterimon.

"No! T.K! I need to get T.K!"

Pyremon and Sadimon started to go after them and even sent a few attacks of Crimson Punch and Inferno Lightening at them. Then, Virumon held out his hand to stop them. "Let them go," he said. The two lackeys stopped turned to their leader with expressions of incomprehension on their faces. It was then that Tai jumped up onto Greymon. The orange dinosaur blasted a huge hole in the wall using his Nova Blast and waited while the rest of the digimon and the children escaped.

Tai turned around to the youngest two digidestined. "We'll be back for you! Don't worry!" Greymon hopped through the hole just as Ikakumon got through. Tai turned forward with a look of determination on his face and whispered, "I'll be back for you Kari. I promise."

The digidestined have disappeared, leaving a trail of rubble behind them. Virumon frowned and started pacing. "Why didn't it work? It should have worked. Kari and T.K. go evil, Gatomon and Patamon become evil. It's simple."

The two ultimate digimon followed his pacing back and forth with their eyes. "Master," Sadimon said. "Why did you let them go?"

"Yeah, we could have taken care of them," Pyremon agreed.

Virumon continued his pacing and ranting. Pyremon opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted. "Because he wanted us to destroy them."

Pyremon and Sadimon turned to T.K. "He wanted to have us fight them because he knows they aren't going to fight back."

A look of understanding washed over their faces. Kari then turned to Virumon, who, for the past two minutes, has been ignoring them. "They didn't have to listen to us." Virumon stopped and looked to the small girl. "And what do you know of such matters?"

Kari felt a slight sensation of superiority to the Ultimate digimon in front of her. "They listen to us out of loyalty and respect. They choose to because they are our friends. If they feel it's not the right thing to do, they are not going to do it if it risks hurting us or our friends."

Virumon thought about this for a second. He now realized that possessing the children was not good enough. He needed to get control of the two digimon as well. "Sadimon, Pyremon, we've got a lot of work to do."

"What kind of work?" Sadimon said eager to help his master. "We need to do more research. We have to find some way of taking control of the angel digimon."

Virumon sent his two followers off in search of some answers. Meanwhile, he brought Kari and T.K. to their new room. This one was, unlike the cell they were in, fully furnished and comfortable. They each had a bed and even windows over looking the Digital World. This room was fit for wealthy guests. The two children seem pleased with their new accommodations.

* * *

"Virumon, there is no room for incompetence," sneered the voice of Virumon's master. Virumon was kneeling on the floor below him in the dark chamber of the stronger digimon. Lights were dim and visibility was scarce. The dark figure of the digimon was just barely outlined in the darkness.

"My lord, we have succeeded in taking control of the Angel Digidestined. There has been one minor detail overlooked, and as we speak, I have digimon searching on the way to take control over the Angel Digimon," Virumon explained.

"You are running out of time Virumon. I'm growing quite impatient."

"I promise you, soon we'll have power over all of them and destroy those retched Digidestined, and you will rule all of the Digital World. Everyone will bow to Malevomon." Virumon left his head bowing to the ground.

Malevomon smirked. "Not just the Digital World, Virumon. I plan on conquering the human world as well," he stated with a wicked tone and chuckled. "It won't be long now."

* * *

"Tai how could you!" When the rest of the digidestined reached a safe destination, Matt jumped off Birdramon and ran over to Tai knocking him down with a loud thud. "How could you just leave them there like that," Matt screamed and punched Tai in the face.

"Matt I had too," Tai yelled back struggling with the boy. Each of the digimon de-digivoled to their rookie forms, and the rest of the children ran for the fight and tried to separate the two of them.

"Guys stop fighting," Sora yelled pulling their arms apart. They finally divided them, but neither of them was calm.

Matt was struggling in Joe and Izzy's arms. "Tai, you abandoned them! You left your own sister!"

Tai was looking fiercely at Matt, but then glared at the ground. "You're right. I did. But I had to. Who knows what could have happened. We really don't know how those crests are going to affect Gatomon and Patamon. We don't know if they could actually control them and set them against us. Our digimon were tired. I couldn't risk anyone getting hurt."

This didn't make Matt feel at all better. "But you can risk leaving T.K. and Kari behind," He yelled angrily.

Tai clenched his fists. "Because I know they are safe there. He's not going to hurt them, he needs them. If we took them with us, it might have been dangerous. They might have tried to fight us, I couldn't fight Kari and T.K. Could you Matt? And let everyone else get hurt." Tai looked up at Matt to see he was now turned away form him. Matt knew Tai was right, no matter how much he disagreed with it. He couldn't fight his brother, and let him kill him and his friends.

"We have to think about how we're going to approach this problem," Izzy said to break the silence. "I propose we go back to Gennai's. Tell him what happened. Get some information on how to protect Gatomon and Patamon, and bring T.K. and Kari back."

Izzy looked around. No one seemed to disagree with him. He looked to Tai for approval. Tai then glances at Matt, "Let's go."

With that, the remaining digidestined headed back to Gennai's house in silence with hopes they could find some answers.

* * *

To be continued...

Ok well I'm ending it there for now. What did u think? Wasn't too good huh? Don't worry more things will happen in the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I promise ill get the next one out a lot sooner.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't not own Digimon, blah, blah, blah. Sadimon, Pyremon, Virumon, and Malevomon are mine.

A/N: Wow, I'm updating again. Awesome.

* * *

The Angel Digidestined

Part 8

* * *

It was near dusk and the children have made it back to Gennai's house. They explained to him what they have witnessed with the dark crests and how both Gatomon and Patamon have been able to defy Kari and T.K.'s commands. The old man sat with his eye brows furrowed.

"I have heard of these dark crests many years ago, but I did not imagine they actually existed," the old man said thoughtfully.

The digidestined and their digimon sat around Gennai at the table eager to learn more about what has happened to their friends. Patamon laid on the floor with his wings flopped out draping at the sides of his head. No one has ever seen the tiny digimon this depressed before. Since the children first came to this world, Patamon and T.K. were only separated once after Etemon had sent Tai back to the Human World. Gatomon sat alone, but still listening in to what the children were talking about. She was still not used to being around others, and Kari was really one of her first true friends, after Wizardmon. At least that's the way she felt.

Izzy sat up, "Would just simply taking the crests off them be enough to return T.K and Kari to their normal selves?"

"Sounds easy enough," Tai exclaimed. Gennai hummed to himself. "Yes, it does sound easy, but things can be deceiving." Tai turned and looked at Gennai. "Well it makes sense," he huffed crossing his arms and settling down disappointed.

"Tai, since when did things in the Digital World have to make sense," Joe said. "Ever since we got here, weird things have happened and there's practically nothing logical about this place." He remembered the weird phone booths they encountered their first day in the Digiworld. No matter what number the children dialed they got the voice of a woman operator with some strange announcements.

"Joe's right. There may be some other method to bringing Kari and T.K back to their normal selves," Izzy stated.

Matt clenched his fist. "Well what the hell is it? Don't waste time sitting here talking about it. Go looking through books, go out and ask digimon, I don't care what it is, but let's do something!"

Everyone watched Matt in silence. "Matt, you must be pati-" Gennai started only to have Matt blow up in his face.

"My little brother is being controlled by some psycho digimon! Who knows what he's going to make him do, I don't even know if he knows what he's doing or not! He's confused because I left him there! Sure I'll be patient. I'll wait here all freaking day as T.K. destroys the Digital World." The blonde pounded his fist on the table, rattling all the cups filled with drinks Gennai had given them earlier.

The rest of the children sat in silence, neither of them shocked by Matt's outburst. They all expected it sooner or later. Matt usually kept a cool and level head, but he always acted irrational in situations involving T.K.'s wellbeing.

"Matt, do you think you're the only one who cares about them? That you're the only one that's worried?" Matt turned to see Gatomon looking back at him.

"Kari is my best friend; do you think I liked leaving her behind?" Gatomon was obviously holding back a great deal of frustration. "Matt I know how you feel believe me, but we need to really think about what we're going to do about this."

The blonde was glaring at the table. He knew she was right, but he hated it. He hated not being able to help his brother. He glanced over at Tai; he had almost forgotten that his little sister Kari was in the same situation as T.K. The brunette boy had his head hung low, his face dark, and unseen from the rest of the group. Matt stood from the table, getting glances from the rest of his friends. "I need to be alone," he said and turned from them.

"Matt-" Sora began but Joe stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. Matt left the room without a word. She watched him leave and sighed, she wanted to talk to him, try to help him feel a little better, but knew he needed time to himself right now.

Izzy then spoke up. "So what are we going to do about these dark crests?"

* * *

"Hey! Where're you going??"

A curious small blue lizard type digimon hopped away from the cluster of huts he called home. He turned around to see another DemiVeemon following him.

"There's something in the sky," the tiny digimon said looking up as his friend caught up to him. A shadow loomed over both of them and a winged creature emerged from the dark haze.

"Oh no, It's a Devidramon," the first DemiVeemon exclaimed. "Run!"

Both DemiVeemon ran back towards their village as more of the gargoyle type Devidramon appeared in the sky. When they got closer, they started to use their Dark Gale attack to shoot beams from their eyes at the small huts in the village.

Four figures appeared from behind the trees in the near by forest. Pyremon, Sadimon, Kari, and T.K. walked towards the smoke filled village.

One DemiVeemon happened to notice the four, "Look, its human children! They're here to save us!" He began hopping towards them hopefully. Pyremon turned to the children as if giving them their cue. Kari's Crest of Darkness began to glow a deep magenta and the dark shadow in the sky began to grow. Soon it covered the whole village in darkness.

All the DemiVeemon in the village looked up in bewilderment. "What's happening," one cried out.

The one blue digimon stopped in front of T.K. and Kari. "Please you gotta help us. The Devidramon are attacking our village," he cried waving his little stubs for arms around. Kari smirked and glanced at T.K. whose Crest of Despair started to glow. A dark mist surrounded the small digimon and his bright eyes darkened. "What's the use," he said and hung his head low.

Behind his four main subordinates, Virumon smirked. Small areas of the Digital World have already started to be affected by the young bearers of The Dark crests. He knew he wouldn't fail. He had to admit, there were a few tough moments, but nothing that would stop him from achieving his goal. The two children have lead attacks on small rookie villages of Otamamon, Betamon, and now the in-training DemiVeemon.

He watched as the former digidestined used their newly found powers to posses the toddler like DemiVeemon. Kari used her crest to drain the light from the village while T.K. used his to deplete their spirits. It wasn't enough. The children were powerful, but not nearly as powerful as their digimon partners. If only he could find a way to control them as well.

Virumon knew that most of their success was due to the fact that they kept attacking the villages of weak digimon. He wasn't sure what to expect if they attacked stronger level digimon. If he had Patamon and Gatomon, he'd be able to conquer the rest if the Digital world for sure.

* * *

The rest of the digidestined were all feeling restless. They've been at Gennai's house for a few days and have found no other information about the dark crests. Gennai and Izzy have spent countless hours searching through books looking for clues. Even Tai joined in at one point, but they came up empty handed. They decided it was time to leave Gennai's and try to find their friends and bring them back on their own.

The children headed west back towards Virumon's fort. This was the only lead they had, and they figured it was the best way to go. As they got closer, they discovered some disturbing finds.

"Look," Mimi stopped in her tracks causing her to fall slightly behind the others. "What is that?" The rest of the digidestined looked at her. She pointed somewhat north towards the sky. The children and their digimon looked ahead in the sky where she pointed and they saw and dark ominous cloud far ahead of them.

"I've never seen a cloud like that before," Tentomon stated.

Izzy stared at the haze for a moment. "I don't think that's a normal cloud Tentomon." The children and their digimon partners now turned to Izzy. "It looks more like a fog. It's way too big."

Tai turned his attention away from Izzy. He took out his mini telescope to take a closer look. "Whoa, I think it's getting bigger."

"What," the rest cried out. Sure enough when they looked at it long enough they could vaguely see the dark mist growing ever so slightly in the distance.

"What does all this mean," Sora asked aloud to nobody. Matt's face darkened and gazed in that direction with an unwavering look in his eyes. He knew that's where they had to be. With out a word to any of his friends he stomped off with Gabumon at his heals.

Tai noticed his best friend and rival walk away from their group. "Hey Matt, where are you going?" He got no answer. Matt continued on towards the darkness and ignored his leader. The other four digidestined children focused their attention on Matt. Tai ran up to Matt grabbing his shoulder and whirling him around. "Are you listening? Where do you think you're going?"

The bearer of the Crest of Friendship clenched his jaw and balled his fists. "Isn't it obvious?" Matt growled. "That's not a normal fog. It must be Virumon, T.K. and Kari have to be there."

Tai's brow furrowed for a moment in thought. "We don't know that."

"What are you talking about? Of course it's them!" Matt was on the verge of whacking Tai across the face.

Tai knew better, or so he thought. He wasn't just accountable for Kari and T.K., but for the rest of the group as well. As the leader he felt he was responsible for everyone else's well being. If that black cloud wasn't T.K. and Kari, but something much more dangerous, they could all be in serious trouble. They were missing two of their strongest digimon fighters, minus WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. If they were to be attacked by an evil Digimon, they might not be able to handle it right now.

"What if that's because of some strange evil digimon Matt? We can't risk getting in a fight that we don't need."

For once Joe agreed with Tai. They didn't need any more enemies than they already had, or any unnecessary battles for that matter.

"Tai, I'd risk anything for T.K., what about you for Kari," Matt bellowed. Tai froze at his words. This was true, he knew Matt would do anything for his little brother, but Tai would do the same for his sister. He'd never let her down, 'right?'

_A vision of flashing lights in a play ground danced through his head._

He always did what he thought was best for her. Kari was his number one priority. He would always take care of her, always there when she needed him.

_He saw his mother standing in front of him with tears streaming down her face, "Tai how could you!"_

What if Matt was right? What if Kari and T.K. really were there? Wait everyone else. Would it be right to lead the group into the unknown shadows? But if they weren't there, it would be that much longer that their siblings weren't with them. And if he's right about it being another digimon…

_Kari was lying on a bench surrounded by what was left of the Digidestined. Her face pink from fever, her brown hair sticking to her forehead from the sweat. She looked up at Tai, "You mad? I didn't wanna slow everyone down."_

"I think Tai's right," Joe piped in. "It could be dangerous. Who knows what that thing is and what or who we will find there? What if we get attacked? Patamon and Gatomon can't digivolve without T.K. and Kari." The thought of facing a new foreign evil had Joe trembling with fear.

Matt couldn't believe it. Joe too! What was wrong with everyone? Couldn't they see that his brother and Kari could very likely be in that mysterious fog? "Exactly, that's why we need to check it out!"

Izzy stood there looking at the large dark cloud. He saw eye to eye with Tai, they had no idea what it was and it might not be safe. On the other hand, he _was _very interested in what this black mist could be. He wanted to find out. Who knows, maybe Matt was right. Even if he wasn't, this miasma could be a potential future threat anyway. It would be easier dealt with sooner than later. But Joe did bring up a good point earlier. The short red head's trail of thought was interrupted by the harsh sound of skin colliding with skin.

He looked up and saw his leader and second in command rolling on the floor, each trying to get a few punches in. 'Some things never change,' he thought dully. He missed the rest of the argument that had actually led up to the fight.

Sora felt pushed to her limits. She couldn't take this fighting between her teammates anymore. The auburn haired girl clenched her fists. It seemed these two couldn't come to any kind of a decision without using their fists. "Stop it you guys!" Sora raced over to the two and tried to separate them… again. With much needed effort and some help from Joe, they were able to split Tai and Matt.

"The two of you better stop it right now. You both already know that fighting isn't going to do any of us any good, so why are you doing it again? We have to work as a team you two, we need a-"

"Save it Sora." Sora was taken back by her friend's words.

"The only thing I care about is finding T.K. and getting him back to normal. That thing is out best bet," Matt yelled and pointed to the north.

Mimi was looking back and forth between all her friends. Why was everyone fighting? They were supposed to be a team right? With all the fighting the children have done since they arrived, especially during the period of the Dark Masters, you would think they would have learned by now.

"Maybe we ought to split up. Three of us can go to Virumon's castle and the other three can go check out-" Sora began.

"No, no that's out of the question. It's too dangerous to split up. There's safety in numbers," Joe interrupted. "The whole reason we're even having this fight in the first place is because it may by too dangerous for the six of us to go without Kari and T.K. Three of us going would just be suicide."

"I don't care what the rest of you do, but I'm going to find T.K." Matt was stubborn and all he cared about was getting his baby brother back safely.

"Matt you have to think about this logically," Izzy started. At this point, he didn't care where they went, just as long as they all went together. If Matt split up from the rest of them, he could get seriously injured, or worse.

"No Izzy let him go."

Everyone turned to Tai. This was the second thing he said to shock them in the past three days.

"Tai you can't be serious," Izzy tried to reason, but Tai was just as stubborn as Matt. That must have been another reason why they always clashed.

The brunette only shook his head. "Let him do what he wants." Tai knew that all Matt was trying to be was a good big brother. Something that Tai felt he himself had failed to accomplish.

Matt stared at Tai shocked. He hadn't expected his leader to let him go off on his own. Whether he did or not, Matt didn't care. He would go his own way with Tai's blessing or not.

"Tai are you sure about this? Do you remember what happened last time we all split up," Mimi reminded referring to when Matt had disappeared after T.K. escaped from Puppetmon. Matt returned wanting to defeat Tai in battle and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon almost killed each other. After Kari's possession had stopped the battle, Matt left on his own to try and 'find himself'. Then Mimi and Joe stayed behind. Soon it was just Tai up against Piedmon. Sora and T.K. had left to find the others. Tai wouldn't let Tentomon or Gatomon digivolve because he knew they needed to save their strength for when the others joined them.

They couldn't beat him unless all of them were together.

"Yeah, I remember. And that's why I'm letting him go." The Chosen Children and their Digimon looked at Tai with confusion in their eyes.

"I think he's finally lost it," Gomomon whispered to Agumon.

The pint sized carnivore could only look up at his partner sadly. "Umm, I don't get it Tai."

Tai cracked an encouraging smile at his digi friend. "Because I know we'll find each other again."

Realization dawned over them all. They were the Digidestined, destined to be together. If they part, fate will bring them back to another. This theory was proven many times. No matter what the circumstances, every time the kids were separated, they always found each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this Matt," Sora asked concerned for her friend.

"I need to," Matt stated plain and simple, but firm. Sora was still not completely convinced. Even if they were the digidestined, they were still just human children.

"Don't worry guys, I'll take care of him," Gabumon reassured. The two shared a strong bond and Gabumon would follow his friend into the depths of hell if he had to. He would never let anything happen to him, ever. Sora nodded.

Joe stepped forward. "Well, I'm going with you Matt." Now everyone turned to Joe surprised. It was rare that Joe showed any sign of courage, now was one of those times. "Like I said, there's safety in numbers. You shouldn't have to go on your own."

Matt stared at the taller boy. He really wasn't going to let him go alone. Matt smiled faintly. "Joe…"

"Well I might as well go too. This way I can keep an eye on both of you," Sora spoke up with a beaming smile. Both Matt and Joe looked at her and nodded their approval.

"Alright that settles everything. We'll split up," Tai finalized. Even after they fought wanting to stay together, they decide to all go their different ways anyway. Maybe it was better this way.

"Let's remember guy no heroics. If you don't find T.K. and Kari then head for Virumon's castle. We'll do the same. Matt if your group finds them lay low and send Sora and Birdramon for us. Likewise if we find them, me and Kabuterimon will come find you," Izzy instructed. Everyone nodded in agreement. Matt and Tai both exchanged silent glances, wordlessly letting each other know to be careful. And they parted.

Three digidestined and their chosen digimon headed west where Virumon's castle was in hopes of finding their youngest members. The other three set out towards the north where an unknown danger may be lurking. Even though they were separated, they knew it wouldn't be for good. They would all end up in the same place and save their friends. They had to hold on to hope, they couldn't afford not too.

* * *

To Be Continued…..

Well that's it for now guys. Sorry it took so long for the update, it's how I am. I'm going to try to update faster, I hate waiting for fics. But like I said, I'd never discontinue! Please review. Please Please Please!! It really helps.


End file.
